Someone Like You
by fairytalemanipulator
Summary: Oneshot PreSeason Finale, a little AU. Lu and Woody. Woody and Lu. Woody, Lu, Jordan. The love triangle that pains Jordan, no matter how much she won't admit it. WJ pairing...basically, what we want to see happen between Woody and Jordan.


**Title: Someone Like You**

**Author: fairytalemanipulator**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda yadda, don't sue me, blah blah blah. The song is from the Spiderman 2 Soundtrack titled 'Someone To Die For'.**

**Spoilers: A couple of episodes leading up to the season finale, but we're pretending that this happens _after _Jordan finds out about Lu and Woody and _before _any major drama with J.D. (like the season finale? It never happened...or so I can wish).**

**A/N: Don't you all just hate where the show was left hanging over the summer? I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to last? It was so unsatisfactory to me that I had to make up my own reasons for Woody and Lu breaking up and this is most definitely set before said season finale.**

**Summary: Pre-Season Finale, a little AU. Lu and Woody. Woody and Lu. Woody, Lu, Jordan. The love triangle that pains Jordan, no matter how much she won't admit it. WJ pairing...basically, what we want to see happen between Woody and Jordan.**

**I know it's long...sorry! Couldn't split it up, it's my baby . **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! They only help me as a writer.**

The silence was welcoming, enveloping her into its warm, calming hands. Her boots click-clacked on the pavement, and she recognized subconsciously that she was disturbing the air around her. However, she took an unusual pleasure in shaking off that uncommon feeling of tranquility.

Her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk, and she skipped a step, trying to fall back into a rhythm.

_Today was…unusual…_she thought as she regained her composure, hurrying past her favorite Asian deli.

_Just want to go home._

She had seen three kids today. _Three._ Brothers, actually. Bodies so mangled that it must have been an incredibly painful death for all of them.

Estranged father at fault; he had confessed after a bit of prodding by detectives.

"_Open and shut case," _Woody had said to her, smiling a smile of satisfaction. _"We've got the bastard and we're not letting him out,"_

She remembered the way his hand had rested comfortably, familiarly, on her shoulder while he was retrieving some results from a blood test. She remembered the way she had felt a slight shiver run up her spine. _It had been so long since we touched._

She remembered the way his first two buttons were off, showing a tiny piece of his chest. She thought of the way he had hurriedly, accidentally laid his hand on hers, the way they both stuttered, and the way she had blushed. And she remembered the way he looked at her when she let out a nervous giggle…

"DAMN it!" Jordan shouted, unknowingly wandering alongside the curb. The yellow taxicab driver behind her swerved to avoid her, hitting the horn and giving her the finger at the same time.

"Multi talented," she muttered to herself, raking her fingers through her tangled curls, and ignoring the looks of the few pedestrians out on the blustery evening.

_Get a grip, Jordan. Getting run over won't help with anything._

_He's with Lu._

_It can't work._

_We're just friends. We're all just friends. Remember? We all kissed, it's all good._

And Jordan tried to believe her own thoughts as she entered her building. She tried to look away when she saw a blonde petite woman in a suit holding hands with a tall, dark, and handsome businessman carrying a briefcase. She knew it wasn't _them, _and that she was _completely freaking nuts._

She tried to believe herself. She consoled herself with a couplet of aspirin and water after entering her apartment.

………………………

The shower ran hot pellets of water that stung at her skin, leaving slight, tender, red marks on her fair body.

She liked it hot. Burning.

_Just like…him._

The shower was the only place she was allowed to think about him. Because it was the one place that no one would ever find out that she still harbored feelings for her…

for her what?

He sure as hell wasn't her ex, Jordan reasoned with herself, playing tug-of-war with the cap of her shampoo bottle. He wasn't her lover, except…

_He's just…Woody._

She knew that after all they had gone through; she shouldn't still feel this way. After he pushed her away after she pushed him away, then he pushed her away for Lu…

_Headache time._

They had collided early in the morning, his papers flying in one direction and her coffee splattering on the tile below.

"_Whoa, there," _his blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he admired her ruffled state. "_Where's the fire?"_

"_Don't say that here, because it might be true, you know better," _She had chastised him teasingly. Just like old times, she had thought.

He was always in a hurry.

So was she.

That's why it would never—_never did_—work out.

Jordan's mouth tightened under the shower spray as she remembered what had happened next.

"_Woody?" _Lu had magically appeared, hunting for her partner like a murderous pixie. She had happened upon them just as Jordan was straightening his tie and Woody was cleaning up best he could. It didn't help that they were both still on the floor. _"What are you guys doing?"_

"_Dancing." _Jordan had snapped at her. _"What the hell does it look like?" _She didn't know why Lu had angered her that morning; usually it was as bearable _as internal bleeding._ She had stalked past the young detective, pushing away the look of confusion Lu thrust her way.

Lu and Woody. Woody and Lu. Woody, Lu, Jordan.

_We're all friends. I kissed 'em both. And I didn't feel a thing either way._

She continued to lie to herself, because it was safe to say that she didn't feel anything in her kiss with Woody, and she was just channeling old, unresolved feelings. Like from J.D.

_Yeah. Yeah, that's right._

………………

The knock came at her door, late at night. She was in her bathrobe, hair curling into damp ringlets around her face. A bottle of water in one hand, a magazine in the other, she carelessly opened the door, not bothering to check the peephole.

She almost dropped her magazine onto her slippered feet when she saw that _he _was outside her door.

Without Lu.

_How long has it been?_

"Hey," his clear eyes looked straight into hers, betraying no uncertainty. And she felt it again.

_Damn your heart, Jordan Cavanaugh._

"Hey," she said casually, as if nothing was different, while they both felt the atmospheric change.

"Need something?"

"Uh," Woody started to look uncomfortable, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want to come in?"

Jordan had the urge to slap herself at the words pouring forth. _Shut up shut up Jordan. Don't let him get close to you again._

"Yeah, okay," he walked into her apartment, and she could feel a sense of belonging. As he turned her back towards her, she watched him make his way to the living area. She felt a pang in her heart at how different, how _strange _this all seemed now.

_It's like we don't know each other anymore, _her inner voice stated pessimistically.

_No. It's like we don't want to know each other anymore._

"Want something?" She indicated the fridge, walking behind the counter.

"No thanks," She sensed a change, a pause, in his answer. And she realized she wasn't wearing anything under her robe. Apparently, he realized it too.

He settled on the couch, breaking his gaze from her. She couldn't bring up the courage to walk back to him, so instead she focused on the pile of junk on her countertop.

"Just came by to tell you that you won't need to testify about the kids,"

"Oh, thanks," she said, her back to him.

"Are you okay, Jor?"

She turned at the use of the nickname, heart aching with remorse and rejection.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to chuckle, and found that she couldn't.

"It's just—it was a pretty rough day," he said, not condescendingly, his eyes warm as he stood up.

"Yeah." Jordan's throat closed up. "It kind of was."

Her voice betrayed her heartache, and she turned back to the mess on the counter, not seeing what she was sifting through.

_It's nice for someone to understand._

_He always understood._

Thoughts running through her head, feelings and emotions jumbled, she gasped when she felt his hand settle on her arm, her back still to her former flame.

"It's always bad when kids are involved," he said earnestly, simpathetically.

"I know," she breathed. Jordan didn't dare move, knowing how close they were together.

"So, where's Lu?"

Jordan knew what she was doing. _Sabotage it before it goes further. Before I go further._

She was experienced in screwing up her own life.

His hand suddenly left her arm, leaving a cold space where it had been. _"No," _she wanted to shout. _"I take it back,"_

"We broke up,"

The simplicity of it took a while for Jordan to register.

"Huh?"

"We broke up," he was backing away from her, breaking the connection slowly as the barriers went back up.

She felt blinded by rage for some reason she attributed quite plainly to hormones.

"Well, you seem so broken hearted about it!"

"I'm…not, really, I realized that,"

Another simple statement, but one that unleashed her anger.

"You broke her heart, Woody! You probably couldn't commit, could you? She's a person, too, Woody! She probably thought you had more than just a fling, and all this time, you were using her! You led her on!"

"Hold it, now. Hold it," He looked at her pleadingly, only serving to anger her more.

"Did you ever—"

"Shh." He laid a finger across her lips.

Only for a second. And they both felt the electricity.

"_She _broke up with _me, _Jor. And not a moment too soon,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, still slightly dazed. _I thought they had a perfect relationship._

"She realized something that I was too stupid to see,"

"What's that?"

"I never loved her. You're right, Jordan. I was leading her on, trying to bury my real feelings. And she told me that. Then we broke up,"

"Wait, what?" Jordan was tired. And befuddled. _Woody had feelings for someone else?  
_"She knew. She knew I was still in love with someone else,"

Jordan's heart beat faster. She licked her lips, not knowing what to expect. In the distance, she heard an ambulance siren go off.

"Who?" Her voice rang in the slightly darkened apartment, and seemed to shadow the both of them in their respective positions.

"Who," She asked, slightly quieter. Her vision spotted in the lingering light, as she tried to read the expression on the detective's face.

"Can't you figure it out, Jordan?" He seemed angry, pacing. "I've had feelings for you all along! All I wanted was you, and the few times I could have had you, the few times you didn't shut yourself off, I pushed you away! Damnit, Jordan, you were the best thing that ever happened to me! And I screwed it up!"

"Lu said all that?" Jordan asked, genuinely curious. Now that the blow had come…she was still reeling.

"Not all of it. I filled in the blanks," he looked flustered, bemused at her lack of expression. She was startled herself.

"That's—it's…preposterous…" she sputtered in a delayed reaction.

"You have no reason to trust me. Believe me, I know that. But you have to know, because I just can't do this anymore. Seeing you with that reporter—"

"You—you can't—" A bubble of laughter caught in her throat.

_Can't laugh things off anymore, Cavanaugh. Time to face the music. Finally._

"Can we start over, Jordan?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I know I don't deserve a second—or third—chance, but if you can ever forgive me, and if you ever think you can be with me again…if you figure out what you want…let me know,"

And without further ado, he left. Walked out of her apartment.

Jordan didn't know what she had expected. But she hadn't expected that. Nor did she expect the tears that welled up in her brown eyes, spilling over in a tsunami of mixed emotions. She knew what she had to do. And she grabbed a beer from the fridge and proceeded to forget all that had happened.

………………….

The next night, a rain-soaked woman shivered in an empty apartment hallway. Her jacket was plastered to her skin, and water dripped across the thin carpet below her black boots. She brushed back her brown curls, trying to stop shaking. She raised her hand to the door, rapping three times and stepping back.

The door opened, and a scent of evergreen mixed with cologne wafted forth. Woody's questioning eyes looked at her, curving in a gentle smile.

"You cold, Cavanaugh?"

"Nah, I'm good," she chuckled softly, finding that she could laugh again.

"Need something?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

"You."

Woody paused, eyes searching her open, unabashed face. "What?"

"You asked me to figure out what I want,"

"And—"

"And what I want is you. It's what I've always wanted. I've just ignored the best thing in my life, thinking it was too good to be true,"

"And was it?" he asked her gently, stepping into the hallway with her. He shut the door behind him, and moved closer to her. Her cold body felt warmed simply by being near him.

"No. It was reality,"

"We've both been morons,"

"We have, haven't we?"

"I expected more from a medical examiner,"

"I'm not a medical examiner," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. "I'm just Jordan,"

"Well then, I'm in love with you, Jordan,"

"Good to know," she said faintly, as their lips met in the slightly cold, sparingly decorated hallway. She felt a tingling sensation as she closed her eyes, and she heard the faint strains of a song from an apartment near Woody's. Focusing on the lyrics, she smiled as she broke off the kiss, opening the door to Woody's apartment and inviting herself inside.

_Someone to die for, _

_Someone to fall into,_

_When the world goes dark._

_Someone to die for,_

_Someone to tear a hole,_

_In this endless night, _

_Someone_

_Like you._

Jordan smiled as she shut the door, Woody kissing the back of her neck in sweet hunger as she turned the deadbolt with a click.

All in all, it wasn't a bad week.

**Review!**


End file.
